Répercussions
by Nadege
Summary: La conséquence d'un soir, d'une nuit, de choix qui va tout changer.


Titre : Répercussions

Auteur : Nadège

Genre : romance Goren/Eame

Disclaimer : La série ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

Merci de me prévenir en cas de publication sur d'autre site.

Bonne lecture !

Une chambre, dans un appartement de Manhattan, était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule une faible lueur bleue, venant du radio réveil, projetait sa lumière sur le lit. Une silhouette se dessinait sous la couette et quelques mèches de couleurs châtains clair se distinguaient sur l'oreiller. Une respiration régulière indiquait que la personne dormait profondément. Le réveil indiquait 5h59. La minute s'écoula et le réveil se mit en marche.

" Bonjours, New York ! Il est tout juste 6h00 ! Une nouvelle journée commence ! Brailla le commentateur. Et pour que vous vous leviez en pleine forme et de bonne humeur, rien ne vaut que de commencer avec une chanson qui donne la pêche, Mika..."

Une main sortit de la couette, tâtonna la table de chevet pour repérer la maudite machine qui osait interrompre son sommeil. La main trouva le réveil et l'arrêta, pour aussitôt réintégrer la couette. La silhouette remua pour trouver une nouvelle position. Quelques minutes passèrent et un nouveau bruit vient perturber le calme de la chambre. Cette fois-ci, la personne grogna de mécontentement. C'était un second réveil qu'elle avait mis en marche hier soir, et il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'irait pas l'éteindre. De nouveau, elle pesta. Il ne se trouvait pas sur sa table de chevet mais sur le bureau en face du lit. Cette fois-ci, elle était bel et bien obligée de se lever.

D'un geste, elle souleva la couette puis d'un bond se leva du lit. Elle avança dans la pénombre jusqu'au bureau pour s'occuper de son perturbateur tout en regrettant déjà la chaleur de sa couette. Le réveil arrêté, elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine ou l'odeur du café chaud venait lui chatouiller les narines.

Elle alluma les spots de la cuisine découvrant que la silhouette était une jeune femme dénommée Alexandra Eames. Les cheveux ébouriffés, elle étira les bras en baillant. Elle sortit une tasse d'un de ses placards pour se servir un café puis alla s'asseoir sur un des hauts tabourets disposés autour du comptoir de la cuisine. Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière, elle passait en revue la journée morose qui allait se dérouler. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle ne serait pas si triste que ça, il serait là et c'était le principal.

Buvant une gorgée de café, elle sentit que son estomac jouait des siennes. Alex se précipita dans la salle de bain et arriva juste à temps au-dessus des toilettes. Après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle leva la tête pour observer son image dans le miroir. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Alex pensait couver un mauvais rhume, rien d'inquiétant. Son regard se posa sur une petite pendule. Elle sursauta en voyant l'heure. Elle allait se mettre en retard, si elle traînait un peu plus. Alors elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller.

Il était 7h26 quand elle entra dans les bureaux de la Major case squad. Elle s'arrêta pour observer avec tendresse, son équipier, Robert Goren. Bobby était assis à la même place ou elle l'avait laissé hier soir, sauf qu'il s'était lavé et changé. Alex voyait que ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il avait cette barbe de plusieurs jours qui le caractérisait tant. Elle se doutait qu'il avait du rester ici toute la nuit à travailler, ne dormant juste que quelque heures.

-Bonjours Bobby, le salua t-elle en posant ses affaires sur son bureau.

-Bonjours Alex, répondit-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Très bonne. Et toi ? Non, attend laisse moi deviner ! Rajouta t-elle un brin ironique. Tu as passé une bonne partie de la nuit, ici, penché sur les dossiers et tu es allé te reposer quelques heures au dortoir. Je ne pensais pas que les lits d'ici étaient plus confortable que le tien ou le mien !

-On y dort très bien, je te signale ! Répliqua Bobby espiègle.

-Mais oui ! Tu es le seul dans toute la brigade à les apprécier ! Bref, pensant que tu n'as pas prit le temps de déjeuner, je t'ai ramené un grand café et des croissants.

-Tu es la meilleure Alex ! La remercia Bobby.

Il tendit les bras au-dessus de leurs bureaux pour attraper le sachet de croissants ainsi que son gobelet de café. Alex avait raison, il n'avait pas prit son petit-déjeuner et avait faim. Il saisit un croissant et commença à le manger avec appétit. Alex rangea son sac à mains dans son casier et suspendit sa veste avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle avait quelques messages. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de les jeter sans ménagement dans la poubelle. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son partenaire.

Bobby s'était reculé de son bureau pour évitez de mettre des miettes sur ses dossiers. Il avala une grande gorgée de café avant d'engloutir le reste de son croissant. Il observa Alex. Elle avait la tête posée dans une de ses mains et fixait un point imaginaire derrière lui. Elle avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. De plus, il lui semblait qu'Alex avait prit quelques rondeurs aux joues et à la taille. Il s'inquiétait, elle n'était pas en forme depuis quelque temps.

-Tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda Bobby soucieux. Tu as l'air fatigué Alex.

-Je vais bien Bobby, lui répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Bon dis-moi que tu n'es pas resté ici, cette nuit, à travailler pour rien. Que je vais enfin pouvoir passer les menottes à cet enfoiré ! Il me tape sur le système depuis le début !

-Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, la taquina Bobby.

-Je préférais le cogner autre part, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Bougonna t-elle en attrapant un croissant.

Alex et Bobby travaillaient depuis deux semaines sur un homicide. La victime était une jeune femme de vingt sept ans. Elle se nommait Marlène Burke et était une jeune conseillère très prometteuse du maire. Elle avait été retrouvé morte, une balle dans la poitrine, dans son appartement. Son tueur était une personne très méticuleuse. Il avait tiré à travers un oreiller, pendant qu'elle dormait, pour que le bruit de la déflagration soit étouffé. Et l'appartement avait été nettoyé de fond en comble. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve à se mettre sous la dent pour confondre le meurtrier. Mais grâce à son relevé téléphonique, ils avaient remonté une piste, Anthony Weast. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, flambeur et séducteur. Il avait avoué avoir eu une aventure avec Marlène et qu'ils avaient cessé de se voir une semaine avant le meurtre. C'était lui, leur suspect mais rien ne le reliait au meurtre.

Cependant ce qui agaçait le plus Alex, c'était que Weast lui faisait son petit numéro de charme. Il ne se cachait même pas pour la séduire. Il lui laissait sans cesse des messages et avait même envoyé un énorme bouquet de tulipes pour lui déclarer qu'elle avait chavirer son cœur, ici dans les bureaux devant tous leurs collègues et Deakins. Par la suite, elle lui avait mit une gifle magistrale lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui caresser le bras pendant qu'ils l'interrogeaient ! Elle avait beau le repousser, il revenait sans cesse à la charge !

Bobby avait dressé son profil. Il était l'un de ses hommes qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de séduire toutes les femmes qui correspondaient à un certain type. Dés qu'il avait une proie en vue, il faisait tout pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme. Quand, il avait finalement réussit à avoir ce qu'il voulait d'elle, il la laissait tomber pour une autre. Et Alex ressemblait à leur victime, donc à son type. Ce qui faisait que tant elle le repoussait, il reviendrait sans cesse à la charge.

-Je pense que j'ai quelque chose... Lança Bobby.

-Quelque chose qui pourra lui faire cracher le morceau au moins, demanda vivement Alex.

-Ça se pourrait bien.

-Et qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'avouer ce que tu as trouvé ? Tu veux peut-être faire monter le suspense alors que je suis déjà suspendu à tes lèvres.

Bobby se rapprocha de son bureau en souriant et lui tendit un dossier. Il savait qu'elle avait hâte, autant que lui, de mettre Weast derrière les barreaux. Elle, pour retrouver sa dignité car depuis le coup du bouquet, beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur elle dans les bureaux. Et elle détestait être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Et lui, pour que ce type arrête de tourner autour d'Alex. Il était quelque peu jaloux qu'un autre homme que lui, prenne autant attention à elle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui coller son poing dans la figure pour le calmer dans ses ardeurs. Mais Alex était une femme forte, alors essayer d'être son protecteur par cette façon, c'était la faire passer pour une femme incapable de se défendre par elle-même. Et elle détestait encore plus qu'on la fasse passer pour une femme fragile. Alors il avait opté pour le second choix, être auprès d'elle pour la soutenir. C'était la meilleure façon de l'aider à se protéger contre Weast.

-Bobby ! L'appela Alex.

Il sursauta en entendant Alex.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Alors ?

-On le tient ! S'exclamât-elle heureuse. Et comment va t-on s'y prendre pour lui faire avouer ?

Bobby sourit devant la joie de sa collègue. Ils allaient être enfin débarrassés de Weast. Ils passèrent la matinée à peaufiner leur stratégie. Puis à midi, Bobby invita Alex à déjeuner dans un petit restaurant à Soho.

Anthony Weast patientait, seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire. C'était un bel homme, les cheveux brun courts, des yeux noisettes, le tout sur un corps d'athlète. Il était assis face au miroir tout en sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient derrière à l'observer.

-Inspecteur Eames, ne vous cachez pas derrière la vitre, déclara t-il Je sais que vous êtes là ! Ce serait plus sympa de venir me rejoindre. Je me sens si seul ! Nous pourrions discuter, repartir sur de nouvelles bases...

-La porte s'ouvrit sur Goren interrompant Weast dans sa tirade.

-Inspecteur Goren ! L'accueillit-il avec un sourire. Je suis honoré de votre présence. Je commençais à me dire que vous m'aviez oublié.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! Lui répondit Bobby en s'asseyant en face de lui. Mais nous avons eu une réunion à la dernière minute avec notre capitaine.

-Rien de grave, j'espère.

Bobby parut embêté, il se gratta le haut du crâne.

-Non, c'est juste que notre enquête concernant Marlène Burke piétine. Et si nous ne trouvons pas quelque chose pour l'avancer avant demain, il clôt l'enquête. Il ne peut pas nous laisser plus longtemps sur cette enquête...

-Pauvre Marlène, compatit Anthony. Elle ne mérite pas cela.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous sur ce point là, déclara Bobby en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons demandé de revenir. Nous espérions que quelque chose vous était revenu sur elle... Le moindre indice est capital dans ces affaires là.

-Ou est l'inspecteur Eames ? Demanda Weast en se penchant sur le côté car Bobby lui cachait la vue. Elle m'observe derrière le miroir ?

-Ma partenaire va nous rejoindre dans quelques petites minutes. Elle devait passer un coup de fil. Cependant nous pouvons commencer sans elle.

-Je préférerais l'attendre, soutenu Weast du regard.

-Très bien, fit Goren en ouvrant son porte-documents. Elle vous plaît ?

-Qui ? Demanda innocemment Anthony.

-Ne jouer pas ce petit jeu avec moi, protesta Bobby. Ma partenaire vous plaît. Je l'ai su dès notre première rencontre, vous la dévoriez du regard. Et puis, il y a ce bouquet de tulipes, les messages. C'est le grand jeu !

-Que voulez-vous ! Répondit Weast en haussant des épaules. On ne se refait pas. Les femmes sont mon point faible. Et l'inspecteur Eames est une très belle femme, vous ne pouvez pas me contredire.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas très malin de votre part de draguer un...

-Draguer, quel mot vulgaire ! Le coupa Weast. Je préfère charmer, c'est beaucoup plus poétique.

Le bruit de la porte interrompit leur conversation, Alex rentrait dans la pièce ne prêtant aucune attention à Weast.

-Inspecteur Eames, s'exclama t-il avec un sourire béat. Je suis si content de vous voir ! Pour l'autre jour, je voudrais que...

-Goren, il t'a dit quelque chose qui pourrait faire avancer notre enquête, demanda Alex ignorant totalement Weast.

-Non, il ne voulait pas commencer sans toi.

Alex leva les yeux en signe d'agacement tout en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-On commence ? Parce que je pense toujours que c'est une perte de temps !

-Inspecteur Eames, fit Anthony l'air triste. Je suis très peiné que vous n'ignoriez. Je sens que vous êtes en colère contre moi. Nos relations sont parties sur des mauvaises bases. Laissez-moi...

-Il me semblait que nous étions là pour parler de Marlène... S'exprima Eames d'un ton sec.

-Eames, écoute au moins ce qu'il à te dire, le défendit Goren.

-Alexandra regarda son partenaire puis Weast. Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de finalement hocher de la tête.

-Très bien, seulement parce que mon équipier me l'a demandé. Vous avez trente seconde, pas plus.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'autre jour, c'était très déplacé de ma part. Je n'aurais pas du, ce n'était pas...

-Top ! S'écria t-elle excédée. Votre temps est écoulé. Passons à Marlène.

-Mais je ne comprends pas...

-Vous venez de faire vos excuses, je les ais écoutés. Il n'était pas question d'un quelconque pardon.

Anthony chercha l'aide de Goren, mais celui-ci haussa des épaules, ne préférant pas s'impliquer davantage. Cette femme le fascinait encore plus depuis l'instant ou elle n'avait pas acceptée ses excuses. Elle avait un sacré caractère. Elle lui tenait tête et cela lui plaisait énormément. Il allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour la séduire. Et il n'avait pas peur du défi.

-Bien, capitula t-il. Que voulez vous savoir de plus sur Marlène que je ne vous aurais pas encore dit ?

Bobby aperçut un sourire carnassier sur le visage d'Alex. Il mordait à l'hameçon. Ils avaient décidé ce matin, de rentrer dans le jeu de Weast mais avec leurs propres règles. Alex était devenu le chasseur et lui la proie en jouant la femme inaccessible. Ils savaient que Weast ferait tout pour avoir un tant soit peu d'attention de la part d'Alex. C'était ainsi qu'ils comptaient le coincer.

Goren lisait, aussi, dans le regard de son équipière, de la jubilation de malmener Weast. Elle n'avait même pas la peine de jouer la comédie pour le faire. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'elle se freinait dans son élan pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de leur petit jeu.

-Il devient raisonnable. Fais lui voir Goren ce que tu as trouvé sur lui...

-Quoi ? Sur moi ! Fit surprit Weast. Comment...

-Il n'y pas très longtemps, nous avons découvert que Marlène avait un coffre. Nous sommes allés voir hier. Elle avait tout un tas de dossier à l'intérieur. L'un d'eux a re...

Bobby suspendit sa phrase en voyant Alex devenir toute pâle.

-Inspecteur Eames, cela n'a pas l'air d'aller, constata Anthony.

-Bobby, je...

Alex se sentit partir, elle n'avait plus de force. Elle essaya de faire un pas vers Bobby mais elle s'évanouit avant d'y parvenir. Goren se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa dans ses bras juste à temps. Il observa son visage, blanc comme un linge, pour y apercevoir un signe. Cependant son corps était inerte, seule sa respiration montrait à Bobby qu'elle était encore en vie.

-Alex, l'appela t-il d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue.

-Inspecteur Eames ? Demanda Weast en s'approchant.

-Restez à votre place ! Tonna Goren en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Très bien, fit Weast en retournant à sa place. Mais je savais bien que je lui faisais tourner la tête !

La mâchoire de Bobby se contracta, devant l'attitude de Weast. Alex faisait un malaise et il plaisantait sur son état ! Goren reporta son attention sur elle, il n'en valait pas la peine contrairement à celle qui tenait dans ses bras. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Deakins et un Carver très inquiet.

-Bobby, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Comment va t-elle ? Sollicita Deakins.

-Elle s'est évanouie. Je l'emmène se reposer, répondit Goren en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Deakins acquiesça en se poussant de la porte pour le laisser passer. Bobby marchait rapidement, le regard droit devant lui, ne prêtant aucune attention aux personnes autour de lui, qui commençaient à commenter ce qu'ils voyaient. Il arrivait à la hauteur du dortoir quand Alex reprit connaissance.

-Bobby ! Qu'est ce que... Demanda t-elle surprise d'être dans ses bras.

-Ne dis rien.

Elle ne répliqua pas devant le regard inquiet de Bobby. Il rentra à l'intérieur du dortoir et installa Alex sur un des lits au fond. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Un long et pesant silence s'installa entre les deux inspecteurs. Alex le regarda desserrer sa cravate, signe qu'il était réellement soucieux pour elle. Puis il se tourna vers elle, lui prit une de ses mains dans les siennes pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Cela fait un moment que...

-Je vais bien Bobby ! Le rassura Alex avec un sourire. Cela doit être juste un peu de fatigue.

-Pour en être sur, je vais appeler un médecin.

-Ne le dérange pas pour moi, dit-elle en le retenant par le bras.

-Très bien, céda Bobby. Mais tu va rester ici pour te reposer.

-Il en est hors de question ! Je dois aller lui faire cracher ce morceau.

-Vous ne ferez rien du tout, Inspecteur Eames ! Fit Bobby avec autorité. Je vais m'occuper de lui avec Deakins. Toi tu vas rester ici, le temps de reprendre des couleurs. Ensuite tu rentreras chez toi ou j'irais te rejoindre dès que j'aurais finit ici pour constater que tu va mieux.

-D'accord Bobby, capitula Alex devant son regard déterminé. Mais tu as intérêt à tout me raconter dans le moindre détail.

-C'est promit, sourit Bobby en se relevant.

Alex ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le côté. Bobby la couvrit d'une couverture avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Alex l'interpella.

-Désolée de te faire quelques cheveux blancs.

Bobby savait que derrière cette plaisanterie se cachait un remerciement. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot après s'être assuré qu'elle était toujours allongée.

Eames attendit une dizaine de minutes pour être sur de ne pas croiser Bobby dans la brigade avant de sortir du dortoir. Sinon, elle était sur qu'il la ramènerait aussitôt et monterait même la garde pour qu'elle ne sorte pas à nouveau. Hé oui le grand Robert Goren pouvait être très protecteur ! Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, de sa part, cela la touchait énormément.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre ses affaires. A peine rentrée dans la grande salle, tout le monde la dévisagea. Alex soupira, elle allait être, encore, au centre de toutes les discussions pendant un moment. Elle comparait souvent la brigade comme une cour d'école ou le moindre événement qui se passait se diffusait comme une traînée de poudre. Sans leur prêter une quelconque attention, elle ramassa ce qui traînait sur son bureau, puis griffonna un message à l'attention de Bobby. Elle ouvrit son casier pour prendre son sac et décrocha sa veste avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, cette journée de mai était ensoleillée. Elle décida d'en profiter en se baladant avant de rentrer dans son appartement.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'Alex se promenait. Ayant eut une petite faim, elle s'était arrêtée dans un salon de thé. Assise à une table, prés de la vitrine, elle savourait un thé et un morceau de gâteau en observant les passants. Ses pensées vagabondèrent pendant un moment avant de se fixer sur Bobby. Elle le revoyait la porter dans ses bras et son regard. Elle lui avait fait vraiment peur en tombant évanouie. Mais surtout, il s'était aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. "Je vais très bien !" pensa t-elle pour se convaincre en avalant en morceau de gâteau.

Tout ce qui lui arrivait était de la faute de ce Weast ! Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle le supportait. Il la stressait. Rien que de penser à lui, elle en avait la migraine. Elle en avait supporté des hommes comme lui aux mœurs mais là, il les battait tous à plate couture ! Elle frissonna rien que de penser au regard dévorant qu'il portait sur elle. Elle le détestait ! Et rien que pour confirmer ses dires, elle planta de rage sa fourchette dans la part de gâteau. Elle préférait un autre regard, des yeux chocolat qui avaient sur elle un pouvoir de bien-être. Un regard profond qui disait qu'elle était la plus importante des femmes pour lui. Un regard exprimant toute une flopée de sentiments qui ne pouvait pas s'exprimer avec des mots.

Alexandra secoua la tête pour disperser des pensées qui venait d'un autre temps sur le propriétaire du regard couleur chocolat. Revenant sur ce qui lui était arrivé, elle réussit à admettre qu'elle ne se sentait pas si en forme qu'elle le prétendait. Elle ne pourrait pas le nier à Bobby plus longtemps avec ses traits tirés. Elle avait du mal à se lever parfois le matin, c'est pour cela qu'elle programmait un deuxième réveil. De plus, elle avait prit du poids. Non, elle devait traîner une saloperie, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas prit soin d'elle, travaillant sans relâche pour arrêter Weast. Elle était fatiguée de le repousser à chaque tentative, et puis elle allait être dans une période du mois qui... Elle releva la tête car elle s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Depuis combien de temps, elle ne les avait pas eus ?

La réponse pourrait expliquer bien des choses, ses nausées, sa fatigue, sa prise de poids... Et l'idée venait de commencer à tracer son petit bout de chemin dans sa réflexion. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, ce n'était pas possible... Comment... Alex ferma les yeux en s'adossant sur sa chaise. Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible. Elle se mordilla les lèvres. Elle n'avait plus qu'à vérifier pour être fixé sur son sort.

Elle soupira en se redressant. Elle avala une dernière gorgée de thé avant de jeter quelques dollars en guise de pourboire et de sortir d'un pas rapide hors du salon.

Bobby venait de s'asseoir à son bureau, il sortait tout juste du bureau de Deakins. Il fixait avec mélancolie le siège devant lui avant de reporter son regard sur le téléphone. Il se demandait depuis tout à l'heure, s'il pouvait l'appeler. Il posa une main sur le combiné avant de la retirer aussitôt. Bobby se renfrogna sur son fauteuil. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait et si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé à son attention disait qu'elle allait très bien, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse plus de tracas, qu'elle comptait bien le voir ce soir. Et surtout que c'était une grande fille tout à fait capable de s'en sortir seule. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, c'était du Alex tout craché. Son amour propre en avait reprit un coup, des rumeurs sur son état de santé circulaient déjà, il en avait entendu quelque une au détour d'un couloir. Non, il valait mieux ne pas la déranger. Déjà de manquer l'interrogatoire de Weast était pour elle frustrant, elle allait en plus se sentir materner. Il allait devoir patienter. Il devait rendre son rapport avant de partir la rejoindre et de se rendre compte par lui-même qu'elle allait bien. Bobby se redressa et attaqua la rédaction de son rapport. Plus vite, ce serait fait, plus vite il pourra aller la rejoindre.

Alex faisait les cent pas, anxieuse, dans la pièce principale de son appartement qui faisait office de salon et de cuisine. Elle était presque rentrée au pas de course chez elle, après avoir fait un léger détour. Elle se raidit en entendant la sonnerie du minuteur qu'elle avait mis en marche auparavant. Elle se retourna vers celui-ci, un objet posé à côté semblait maintenant la nargué. Elle fronça des sourcils. Elle n'avait plus tellement envie d'avoir la réponse à sa question, cependant elle ne voulait pas rester dans l'incertitude. Elle avança d'un pas puis finalement alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Elle serra ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Pendant quelques secondes qui pour elle dura une éternité, elle ne quitta pas du regard l'objet qui avait sa réponse. Elle râla en se levant. Il fallait qu'elle le sache si elle avait vu vrai. Alex s'élança vers le comptoir ramassé l'objet de son angoisse et alla se rasseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux et approcha l'objet en question de son visage. Respirant un grand coup, elle ouvrit les yeux. Alex resta sans voix devant le résultat, puis de colère elle fit voler l'objet à travers la pièce. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle allait devoir faire vite des choix et cela impliquaient énormément de conséquences.

Alex releva la tête pour regarder l'heure. Bobby serait là dans un peu plus d'une heure s'il faisait en ce moment même son rapport. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve un tant peu soit de calme pour ne pas inquiéter Bobby même si elle ne pouvait pas le tromper longtemps. D'un bond, elle se leva pour ramasser l'objet. Il ne devait surtout pas le voir. Elle chercha ou le cacher. Il n'y avait que dans le tiroir ou elle rangeait ses sous-vêtements qui semblaient convenir. Bien que très proche, il n'oserait pas mettre son nez à l'intérieur même si elle lui demandait. Alex se précipita dans sa chambre et fourra l'objet tout au fond du tiroir caché par une pile de soutien-gorge. Elle se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrières. De la sueur perlait sur sa peau. Elle s'engouffra dans sa salle de bains, elle allait prendre un bain, cela ne lui pouvait faire que du bien.

Le bain l'avait finalement relaxée, habillée de vêtements confortables, Alex se sentait de nouveau maître d'elle-même. Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, elle lisait un magazine. Elle releva la tête vers la porte d'entrée quand elle entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure. C'était Bobby qui entrait avec un sac de courses dans les bras. Il referma la porte d'un coup de reins, puis tira le loquet. Les clés posées sur une petite table dans l'entrée, il alla déposer son sac dans la cuisine.

-Bonsoir, Inspecteur Goren ! Le salua Alex.

-Inspecteur Eames, très heureux de vous revoir, répondit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Il retourna dans l'entrée, enlever son manteau afin de le suspendre dans le placard avant de se déchausser. Puis il retira sa veste de costume en allant s'asseoir sur la table basse en face d'Alex. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour étudier son visage, elle le laissa faire pendant un moment, avant de lui prendre la tête entre ses mains.

-Bobby, je vais bien ! Affirma t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Alors arrête de m'analysez avec tes rayons X, Superinspecteur !

-Très bien, mais je veux être sur que tu va...

-Il faudra que je te le répète combien de fois avant que cela rentre dans ta tête Bobby ? Lui demanda Alex en retirant ses mains.

-Autant de fois qu'il le faudra, répondit-il avec un brin de malice.

Alex leva les yeux vers le ciel en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du canapé.

-T'a raison, fait ton petit malin ! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il ôta sa cravate en souriant puis la fourra dans sa poche. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour, Alex restait égal à elle-même. Il se releva de la table pour rejoindre la cuisine et ranger ses achats dans les placards ou le frigo. Alex le regarda faire. Bobby était comme chez lui, dans son appartement. Elle aimait le voir évoluer dans un autre espace qu'au boulot, il était moins agité, plus détendu. Tient en parlant de boulot, il ne lui avait pas encore dit si Weast possédait une jolie paire de bracelets. Il lui était complètement sortit de la tête avec ce qui lui était arrivé cet après-midi.

Alex se leva d'un bond et alla rejoindre Bobby.

-Alors ? Demanda t-elle en postant face à lui, les bras croisés.

-Alors quoi ? Répéta t-il espiègle.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Bobby, le menaça Alex avec un doigt posé sur son torse. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Elle affichait un air déterminé et lui savait exactement de ce qu'elle voulait parler. Mais ce soir, il se sentait d'une humeur taquine. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de jouer avec elle.

-Très bien, fit-il avec un soupir. Pour le dîner, j'avais pensé à des pâtes fraîches au basilic avec en dessert, un fondant au chocolat.

Bobby fut très satisfait devant l'air ahurit d'Alex, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il la contourna pour rentrer dans la chambre.

-Je m'attaquerais au dîner après avoir passé une douche, rajouta Bobby en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Bobby ! S'écria t-elle furieuse en courant derrière lui. Ne te fout pas de moi ! Je veux savoir !

Elle entra à son tour dans la chambre mais il s'était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, elle aurait sa réponse quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle se mit à tambouriner la porte de la salle de bains.

-Tu m'as fait une promesse, Bobby ! Dis-moi au moins, si tu as passé les menottes à cet enfoiré !

Elle recula d'un pas quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Bobby affichant un énorme sourire. Sa chemise totalement déboutonné laissait entrevoir un torse robuste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cette tenue, mais elle avait une brusque montée de fièvre. Alex leva péniblement les yeux du torse vers le visage de son propriétaire et retrouva tous ses moyens devant l'air goguenard de son équipier.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas très drôle de jouer avec mes nerfs ! S'exclama Alex le regard noir. Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'ai déjà assez à faire avec l'autre crétin !

-Et si je te dis ce qu'il en est. Tu me laisseras prendre ma douche ?

-Il le faudra bien. Sinon, je ne suis pas prête de manger, fit-elle railleuse.

Bobby s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Et il était très content d'avoir réussit son coup. Elle était rentrés dans son jeu, tête baissée.

-Puisque tu insiste, prononça t-il en prenant appuie sur la chambranle. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ton cher soupirant...

-Ne me sort pas une tirade à la sauce Robert Goren ! Le coupa t-elle. Ma patience à des limites !

-Je lui ais passé les menottes avec tes compliments !

Alexandra lui sauta au cou, folle de joie. Bobby se surprit à sourire devant l'attitude de sa partenaire. Il apprécia l'étreinte et c'est à contrecœur qu'il la rompit.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plutôt, imbécile, fit Alex en lui tapant dans le bras.

-Si, mais cela aurait été moins amusant.

Elle allait lui répliquer une phrase de son cru quand le téléphone sonna.

-Tu devrais aller répondre car c'est sans doute Deakins.

-Je vais y aller mais pas sans te dire que tu as intérêt à me concocter un excellent dîner pour te faire pardonner, lança t-elle en s'éloignant. Sinon, ma vengeance sera terrible, mon cher Goren.

-Je n'en doute pas, lui accorda Bobby en souriant avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

La douche finalement prise, Bobby avait troqué son costume d'inspecteur contre un pantacourt kaki et une chemisette blanche. Il discutait avec Alex, assisse sur l'un des tabourets, tout en préparant le dîner. Le sujet principal étant Weast, il lui racontait en détail comment s'était passé son interrogatoire.

Alex l'écoutait attentivement faire son récit, tout en étant fasciné par le spectacle que lui offrait Bobby en cuisine. C'était encore un de ses nombreux talents ou il excellait comme dans son boulot. Elle se demandait encore parfois ce qu'il ne savait pas faire !

Et si Bobby préparait le dîner chez Alex, cela faisait, tout simplement, partit de leur arrangement. Ne voulant pas profiter de l'hospitalité d'Alex sans contre partis, il lui avait proposé de faire la cuisine en échange. Accord qui s'était conclu par une solide poignée de mains et un toast à leur amitié.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons de cet échange de bon procédés. Au début, Alex traînait souvent Bobby hors du bureau chez elle pour veillez à ce qu'il dorme une nuit complète, il se laissait bien volontiers faire car il était inutile de discuter avec quand elle avait une idée en tête. Mais aussi parce qu'il habitait plus loin qu'elle du bureau, et il était plus simple de venir dormir chez Alex. Cependant, elles furent très vite remplacés par l'envie de passer une bonne soirée ensemble ou quand l'un d'eux n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se retrouver seul.

Cependant, Alex n'avait pas pensé à une chose la première fois qu'elle l'avait traînée chez elle. Son appartement n'avait qu'une chambre. Et son canapé ne pouvait pas se transformer en lit, et n'était ni assez grand pour contenir le gabarit de Bobby (vous voyez un 1m93 dormir confortablement dans un canapé de deux places !), il n'y avait eu qu'une solution possible. Dormir ensemble dans le même lit puisque Bobby avait refusé qu'elle le lui laisse pour aller dormir sur son canapé. La gêne des premières nuits furent très vite remplacés par un sentiment de familiarité. Après tout n'était-il pas deux adultes, deux très bon amis, tout à fait capable de juste dormir ensemble. Le matin ils se réveillaient enlacés alors qu'ils s'endormaient chacun de leur côté. C'était comme si leurs corps se recherchaient la nuit pour trouver la chaleur de l'autre. Cette intimité était devenue si naturel qu'ils ne pensaient pas à ce que cela pouvait impliquait.

Et à trois ou quatre nuits par semaine, Alex lui donnée un double de ses clés et avait fait une place dans sa penderie pour que Bobby puisse y ranger ses affaires de rechanges soit quelques costumes et des tenues décontractés.

Bobby était tout simplement comme chez lui.

L'odeur du chocolat fondu embaumait la cuisine. Bobby le mélangeait avec le reste de la pâte. Il donna un dernier coup de fouet dans le saladier pour que le mélange soit homogène. Il allait s'apprêter à transvaser la pâte quand Alex y trempa son doigt pour y goûter.

-Alex... La gronda gentiment Bobby.

-Oui ? Fit-elle innocemment en léchant son doigt.

-Je te vois recommencer une autre fois, la menaça Bobby avec le fouet. Ce n'est pas sur que tu auras le droit d'en avoir une part.

Devant l'image d'un Bobby la menaçant avec un fouet qui dégoulinait de pâte, Alex éclata de rire. Voir le grand inspecteur Goren dans cette situation était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voyait au boulot. Elle trouvait le contraste très drôle.

-Quoi ? Demanda Bobby ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi elle riait.

-Je.. Je... suis... uis désolé. Mais te voir... comme ça avec le... le fouet... est, réussit à articuler Alex entre deux hoquets.

Bobby regarda le fouet et réalisa enfin ce qu'il la faisait rire. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il éclate de rire à son tour. A bout de souffle, ils retrouvèrent peu à peu leur calme.

-Ce n'est pas très bien de se moquer de son partenaire de travail.

-Désolé Bobby, lui répondit Alex en séchant ses larmes. Ça été plus fort que moi ! Seulement tu peux pas me dire le contraire. L'image de l'inspecteur Goren menaçant avec un fouet a de quoi faire rire.

Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement pour la forme, car il était heureux de la revoir de nouveau plus sereine. Savoir que Weast était enfin arrêté lui avait enlevé un énorme poids sur les épaules. Mais il voyait qu'elle était encore soucieuse de quelque chose, elle avait dans ses yeux, une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle voulait le lui cacher mais il sentait qu'elle était un peu nerveuse.

Bobby termina de transférer la pâte dans le moule et alla le mettre au four.

-Si Mademoiselle Eames a finit de se moquer, pourrait-elle mettre le couvert ? Demanda t-il en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon. Le temps que je finisse de préparer les pâtes.

-Mais bien sur votre majesté Goren, répliqua Alex lui faisant une révérence.

Le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ponctué d'éclats de rires. Ils aimaient partager une soirée comme celle-ci, à parler d'autre chose que de mobile, de suspect, du boulot en bref.

C'était Alex et Bobby qui passait la soirée ensemble et non Goren et Eames. Et quand l'un n'avait pas envie de parler, ils regardaient un film. Être juste ensemble ou savoir que l'un était là pour soutenir l'autre quand cela n'allait pas, leurs suffisaient amplement.

Alex se rappelait particulièrement une soirée. Depuis plusieurs jours, New York était ensevelit sous une dizaine de centimètre de neige, Bobby et elle faisaient dans la paperasse car ils n'avaient aucune affaire en route. C'était à croire que le froid faisait chuter la criminalité dans la ville ! La météo annonçant encore d'importante chutes de neiges, Deakins avant de quitter la brigade leur avait dit de rentrer chez eux. Le blizzard menaçait déjà et beaucoup de routes dans Manhattan étaient bloqués. Bobby ne pouvant pas rentrer chez lui, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à faire sauter des crêpes pour le dîner chez elle. Alex avait même ressortit son Scrabble plein de poussière du fond d'un placard à la demande de Bobby. Bien sur, il l'avait battu à plate couture mais ils s'étaient bien amusés.

Le lendemain, Bobby l'avait réveillé en la secouant disant qu'ils étaient en retard au bureau. Il était prés de dix heures. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle s'était réveillé avant lui et que la radio avait annoncé que toute la ville était paralysée. Elle avait décidé de le laisser dormir et de faire par la même occasion la grasse matinée. Elle avait rajouté que cela ne leurs feraient pas de mal de faire l'école buissonnière pour une fois. Alors Bobby s'était levé pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Toute la matinée, ils regardèrent la télévision, en prenant leur petit déjeuner, dans la chaleur du lit, à zapper sur toutes les chaînes. Les chutes de neiges avaient cessées en début d'après-midi, alors ils avaient décidées de sortir. La ballade s'était vite transformer en bataille de boules de neiges. Ils étaient rentrés trempés mais heureux d'avoir partagés ensemble une journée insouciante.

Ces moments de complicité, depuis deux mois s'étaient fait rare. En effet Bobby n'était pratiquement pas venus passer la nuit, il rentrait chez lui ou dormait à la brigade. Alors Alex avait décidée de laisser de côté, pour le moment, son problème, pour en profiter. Les rares fois ou il était venu pour la nuit, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait traîné de force et qu'il était trop fatigué pour refuser. Ils étaient toujours autant proche, les meilleurs amis, mais ce qui s'était passé, il y a deux mois les avaient éloignés en dehors du travail. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, prendre de la distance pour mieux se retrouver.

-C'était délicieux, Bobby ! S'exclama enthousiaste Alex, en posant sa cuillère après avoir avalé le dernier morceau de gâteau.

-Comme toujours ! Déclara t-il sur de lui.

-C'est ça, fais ton modeste en plus !

Bobby lui offrit son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse. Alex secoua la tête face à cette attitude, en descendant du tabouret. Elle ramassa ses couverts pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Goren la précéda et il ne leurs fallut quelques minutes ensemble pour ranger la cuisine. Par la suite, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé. La tête posée et les yeux fermés, Bobby avait étendu ses jambes sur la table basse. Alex quant à elle, s'était installée en tailleur, faisant tourner une tasse de thé entre ses mains.

-Alex... Commença Bobby d'un ton doux. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose et ce n'est pas Weast.

-Bobby, je...

-Ne me ment pas, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe.

Alex soupira de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, parfois cela en était irritant, il lisait en elle avec une facilité déconcertante. Il lui tendait une perche et elle avait l'attention de l'attraper.

-Je ne voulais pas gâcher cette soirée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu un tel moment...

-Cela m'a manqué aussi, avoua Bobby. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé, Alex, je ne...

-Je sais Bobby, je le comprend.

Bobby tourna la tête vers Alex. Elle avait posé sa tasse sur la table et était maintenant recroquevillé dans le recoin du canapé, les jambes contre son torse.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas... c'est le boulot ? Ta famille ?

-Cela nous concerne tous les deux, dit-elle d'un ton grave. Toi, moi. Nous deux.

-Nous deux ? S'étonna t-il. Mais...

-Je suis enceinte Bobby, déclara Alex. Il n'y a eu que toi et il n'y a que toi depuis bien des années.

Elle se sentit soulagée de le lui dire, elle lui devait la vérité. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait lui cacher indéfiniment. Elle appréhendait juste sa réaction, maintenant car elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

Il ne bougea pas quand elle le lui avoua. Il aurait tout imaginé sauf ça. Il respira un grand coup en se réinstallant dans le canapé. Il se passa une main sur le visage et repensa à ce qui s'était passé, il y a deux mois. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Ils venaient de boucler une affaire de cambriolage. Alex l'avait entraîné dans un bar à côté de chez elle, pour fêter leur victoire. Devant un verre, ils avaient parlés, ries, tout pour leur faire oublier leur travail qui faisait remonter les pires atrocités qu'était capable l'être humain.

En sortant, du bar, il pleuvait. Alex n'avait qu'une simple veste, Bobby l'avait alors prit contre lui sous son manteau pour la protéger. Puis ils s'étaient mis à courir les deux blocs, qui les séparaient de l'appartement d'Alex, en riant comme des enfants.

Ils étaient rentrés légèrement trempés, les cheveux dégoulinant. Après s'être changés et séchés, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le même canapé, ou ils étaient aujourd'hui. Bobby avait étendu ses longues jambes sur la table basse. Alex s'était allongée sur le canapé, utilisant les jambes de Bobby comme oreiller. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux comme ça. Savourant juste la présence de l'autre tout en écoutant la pluie tambourinant sur les vitres, formant une douce berceuse.

Il y eut un flash et le tonnerre qui gronda peut de temps après.

Alex sursauta et se pelotonna un peu plus contre Bobby, qui d'un rire léger se moquait d'elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était lui, et le voir rire si naturellement la rendait heureuse.

Elle croisa son regard couleur chocolat et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue. Sa peau était rugueuse par une barbe de deux jours. Cela lui donnait un petit air négligé par rapport à ses costumes. Un véritable contraste tout comme l'homme. Un frisson la parcourut et Bobby s'en aperçut.

-Tu as froid ? Lui demanda t-il. Veux tu que je te couvre du plaid ?

-Non Bobby. Ça va.

Il hocha de la tête et reprit le cours de sa réflexion. Alex lui prit sa main de libre entre les siennes. Et de son index, elle parcourut ses lignes de main, fascinée pas ses grandes et puissantes mains.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel. L'orage grondait de plus en plus fort. Le temps n'allait pas s'arranger mais elle s'en fichait, Bobby était là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Alex leva les yeux vers lui, il observait la pluie à travers la fenêtre. Son visage était si paisible à ce moment là. Elle aimait ces moments de complicité entre eux ou ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, juste de la présence de l'autre.

Bobby du se sentir épié car il baissa la tête vers elle.

-Alors tu me préfère de profil ou de face ?

D'abord surprise par cette question totalement incongru de sa part, elle fit mine de réfléchir profondément.

-Aucun Bobby, lui répondit elle finalement.

-Comment ça ? Protesta Bobby en se penchant vers elle, les deux visages à quelques centimètre d'écart.

-Je ne préfère aucun des deux parce que je t'aime tout entier, déclara t-elle sans réfléchir.

-Attention Alex, je risque de te prendre au mot, répliqua Bobby sans penser lui aussi à ce que cela pourrait impliquer.

Un nouvel éclair fissura le ciel, et les regards s'accrochèrent.

Alex posa une main sur la nuque de Bobby, l'autre sur sa joue appréciant la griffure de sa barbe sur sa peau. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle combla l'écart entre leurs deux visages. Elle effleura les lèvres de Bobby, les paupières closes. Elle lui laissa le temps de réagir malgré son impatience. Et comme, il ne la repoussa pas, elle captura avec un peu plus d'insistance ses lèvres, et l'embrassa.

Bobby frissonna au contact de ses lèvres si douces. Et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine de plus en plus fort. Il sentit la langue d'Alex forcé le barrage de ses lèvres. Se laissant aller, il répondit au baiser. Leurs langues commencèrent alors une danse endiablée et passionnée.

Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alex ouvrit grand les yeux pour accrocher les yeux chocolat de son partenaire. Elle lisait dans son regard la panique. Elle savait qu'il commençait à décortiquer la situation. Elle se releva pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes.

-Alex... Je... Nous ne... Bredouilla Bobby.

Alex posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Chut Bobby... Ne pense plus a rien... Sauf à nous deux pour cette nuit.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, elle captura ses lèvres. Il eut un dernier sursaut avant de s'abandonner totalement et de répondre à nouveau au baiser d'Alex. Ses mains glissèrent sous le haut de la jeune femme, sa peau était tiède, son corps parfaitement musclée,. Pendant que celle de son amante s'enterraient alors dans ses cheveux. Leur étreinte devient de plus en plus passionné lorsque Alex entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Bobby. D'un geste, celui-ci souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras, tout en couvrant sa peau si douce de baisers. Puis l'emporta dans la chambre.

Cette nuit là, ils trouvèrent dans l'un et l'autre un amour, une tendresse et une passion jamais ressentit. Perdant tout sens de la réalité seule une chose importait : être ensemble, s'électrisant de chaque caresses, de chaque baisers, de chaque mots prononcés...

Une nuit de délivrance ou s'était exprimé une tension qu'ils accumulaient depuis plusieurs années.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient réveillés enlacer. Réveillée par un baiser sur la nuque, Alex s'était retournée vers son amant, avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, pour se blottir contre son torse. Il n'y avait aucune gène, aucune honte. Ils avaient franchi le pas et ils ne le regrettaient pas.

Seulement, ils savaient qu'une liaison entre eux n'était pas possible tant qu'ils seraient coéquipiers à la brigade. Ils s'étaient tout dit blottit l'un contre l'autre, s'étaient mis d'accord pour que cela reste une aventure d'une nuit. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidés de rester amis. Juste amis pour ne pas compromettre leur travail, ni perdre leur amitié pour une nuit. Et même en sachant qu'il y avait des sentiments entre eux, ils n'étaient pas prés à s'investir entièrement dans une relation solide autre qu'une amitié.

Bobby avait mal quand il repensait à cette nuit. Cela n'avait pas été une bêtise, loin de là. Mais dormir dans ce même lit en n'essayant pas de songer à ce qu'ils avaient vécu était au-dessus de ses forces. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait mis un peu de distance entre eux, en restant dormir au bureau ou en rentrant chez lui. Il souffrait tous les deux, il le savait de cette perte d'intimité hors du boulot, malgré leur accord. Les rares fois, ou il était revenu dormir ici, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait traîné chez elle car il bien trop fatigué pour refuser. Mais le lendemain matin, de la toute première nuit, après leur écart, Bobby s'était rendus compte à son réveil avec de nouveau sa présence dans ses bras, qu'elle lui avait manquée.

-Bobby, dis quelque chose, je t'en pris, murmura Alex.

Il se retourna vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il se leva du canapé. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait, ou il avait perdu le minimum de contrôle de sa vie qu'il possédait. Alex le regardait faire les cent pas. Elle étouffa un sanglot car un Bobby silencieux était ce qui lui pouvait arriver de pire. Il passait une main alternativement dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Elle aurait tant voulu savoir ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa tête. Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans le silence le plus total.

-Je n'ai pas prit de précaution, annonça Bobby. C'est de ma faute... J'aurais du... J'aurais du le voir... Tu était fatiguée... Tu...

-Arrête Bobby ! Hurla Alex.

Goren cessa de parler et de marcher, pour lever les yeux vers elle. Alex s'était levée du canapé et s'était avancée vers lui, à quelque pas. Il était surprit de sa réaction, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, surtout de sa part.

-Ce qui est fait est fait ! Affirma t-elle. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs. Moi, la première. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je dois renouveler ma pilule. Alors arrête...

Alex se tenait droite devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard franc. Bobby s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était du à la colère, à la rage ou à des sanglots qu'elle essayait d'étouffer. Il était complètement déstabilisé par cette attitude. D'habitude, c'était elle la plus solide de l'équipe. Cependant, ce soir, elle avait l'air si fragile, pleine de détresse, et malgré cela, elle avait su, encore, lui remettre les idées en place.

Il comprit aussi qu'elle avait aussi peur que lui de ce qui leurs arrivait. Alors il combla l'espace entre eux pour lui prendre les mains afin de la tirer vers le canapé et de s'asseoir côte à côte.

-Depuis quand le sais tu ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

-Je l'ai compris cet après-midi. Et pour en être certaine, j'ai fait un test...

Alex ne put réprimer un sanglot. Les larmes qu'elle avait essayée de contenir, coulaient à flots.

-Ne pleure pas... Articula Bobby en levant une main pour sécher les perles salées de la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolée... Je...

-Ne t'excuses pas. C'est que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer .

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de sa main sur sa joue. Bobby continua ses caresses, ce qui les apaisaient..

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Finit il par demander anxieux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, effarée.

-Qu'est ce que JE compte faire ? Répéta t-elle d'un ton amer. Et toi Bobby ?

Tellement déconcerté du ton de sa voix, il stoppa ses caresses. Et lut dans ses yeux qu'elle était blessée par cette question, seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la raison de cet état. Sa question était tout à fait logique. Elle se devait de faire un choix et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

-As-tu envie de le garder ? L'interrogea de nouveau Bobby.

Alex soupira bruyamment lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il avait beau être le meilleur inspecteur, il n'avait pas saisit ou elle voulait en venir. D'un mouvement , elle s'écarta de lui. Mettre de la distance pour elle, était nécessaire.

-Tu m'a dit un jour que la vie est faite d'incertitude, lança Alex d'une voix dure. Que les gens ont besoin de choix. Nous avons été deux pour le faire exister, c'est ensemble que nous devons faire un choix.

Il détourna le regard, embarrassé. Elle avait raison. Ils étaient deux dans l'histoire. Elle ne devait pas se retrouver seule, face à ce dilemme. C'était une importante décision pour elle et pour eux. La conséquence d'une nuit qui allait se répercuter sur leurs existences. Alex l'avait toujours soutenu, et maintenant elle avait besoin de lui. C'était à lui d'en faire autant. Et de faire face à ses responsabilités.

-J'ai toujours pensé que je n'aurais pas d'enfants. Tu connais ma vie Alex, souffla t-il. Ma vie est un chaos perpétuel. Il y a des moments ou je suis tous prés de basculer dans la folie. Et puis, il y a ma mère, sa schizophrénie ... Je ne veux pas que tout ceci se répercute sur un être ou j'aurais une responsabilité, une...

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une enfance bouleversée par des événements que tu ne pouvais maîtriser, que notre enfant aura la même. Tu est quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne sauras jamais comme ton père.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Bobby en levant les yeux vers elle.

-J'en ais la conviction, confirma Alex.

-Tu le veux ce bébé, n'est ce pas ? La sonda Goren.

-Je ne ferais rien contre toi, Bobby, le rassura Alex, tu le sais. Mais il y a cette nuit... Nous avons fait ce que notre cœur nous dictait. Et aujourd'hui, la vie nous offre le plus beau des cadeaux qu'elle peut nous faire. Nous devons reconsidérer ce qui se passe entre nous. Nous ne voulions pas compromettre notre travail, notre amitié mais cela s'est fait au détriment de nous deux, à ce que nous ressentons pour l'un et l'autre.. La vie est trop courte pour passer à côté d'une histoire comme celle ci, la notre. Nous ne passerons pas toute notre vie à la MCS, alors qu'a tes côtés je...

Alex suspendit sa phrase, sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion. Bobby était incrédule, face à cette déclaration. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer passé sa vie avec elle, surtout le reste de sa vie. Il profitait seulement du temps qu'il passait à ses côtés. Et pourtant, il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle.

-Je ne suis pas un homme bien pour toi et ce bébé, raisonna t-il. Mon passé est là, et je ne peux pas l'oublier. Même sans cela, j'ai beaucoup trop de sentiments pour toi, pour t'entraîner dans ce désordre qu'est ma vie.

-Laisse moi décider, ce qui est bien pour moi, le coupa t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Laisse donc le passé de côté et pense à ton avenir. C'est toi que je veux, avec tes démons, ton chaos, tes qualités, tes défauts... Je te veux Robert Goren et cela tout entier. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher sauf toi. Alors ce bébé est une chance pour nous deux, de commencer un nouveau chapitre de notre vie.

-Pourquoi veux-tu partager une vie de souffrance ? Je ne te ferai que te rendre malheureuse !

-Mais es ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? S'exclama t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous nous connaissons et que nous passons la majeur partie de notre temps ensemble ? Es-ce que je suis triste depuis toutes ces années ?

Alex s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration et un peu de calme. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se tromper sur elle, à ce point là. Et son manque de réponse l'irritait. Elle aurait largement préféré qu'il explose., qu'il arrête de vouloir la protéger de ce qu'il vivait. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, alors que lui avait caché son visage dans ses mains. Seule sa respiration le trahissait, il haletait.

-Tu veux que je te dise la réponse Goren, reprit elle amer. La voilà, je n'ai jamais été malheureuse à tes côtés ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ! Je t'aime comme tu est et cela pour le restant de mes jours. Je veux t'aider à alléger cette souffrance que tu portes car nous ne serons que plus fort à deux. Ce que j'ai envie, aujourd'hui, c'est de partager ma vie avec toi, de donner la vie à cet enfant que je porte. A notre enfant ! Parce que je t'aime, Bobby ! Et si ce n'est pas réciproque, dis le moi... Et cette histoire sera terminé ! Je pense que l'on ne peut plus continuer comme cela. Comme deux collègues. J'ai besoin d'autre chose de ta part, maintenant. Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et je te laisserais dans ta vie, à l'intérieur de ton chaos que tu as l'air d'aimer finalement. Je m'éloignerais...

Bobby releva la tête brutalement, horrifié, en entendant ses mots. La bouche ouverte de stupeur , il la ferma lentement en digérant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son cœur s'emballait et son cerveau tournait à toute allure, cherchant désespérément une solution. Il prit sa tête dans les mains. Pourquoi tout était si difficile ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, il restait persuadé que c'était une erreur. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Elle était tout ce qui lui était le plus chère dans sa vie. Pourquoi tout ne redeviendrais pas comme avant, être juste deux amis qui partageaient des moments de complicités. Tout était plus simple à ce moment là. Mais était il vraiment sur de vouloir revenir à ce temps là. Il avait goûté à ses lèvres, à sa peau. Il avait parcourut de ses doigts son corps si parfait... Et maintenant il y avait à l'intérieur le fruit de leur union. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ressente ce qu'il avait vécu durant cette nuit, cette parfaite symbiose qu'il avait avec elle. Elle était sa lumière qui l'aidait à avancer dans la vie et si elle disparaissait, comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

-Alex ... Réussit il juste à bredouiller.

-Quoi Alex ! Répliqua t-elle. Tu peux faire mieux ! Donne moi quelque chose à quoi m'en tenir ! Ou alors es-tu trop lâche pour me le dire ?

Bobby sursauta. Comment pouvait elle dire cela ?

Alex avait conscience qu'elle le faisait souffrir en étant brusque. Mais en le bousculant, elle avait l'espoir qu'il se rende compte de la chance qu'il pouvait saisir. Qu'il allait enfin se libérer de ses chaînes qui l'entravaient depuis trop longtemps à tel point qu'il n'en avait plus conscience. Savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment dans la vie, car elle savait exactement ce qu'elle désirait dans son avenir, leur avenir...

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres ! Es ce que tu peux comprendre cela ?

-Non ! Parce que je souffre en ce moment même ! Car tu es incapable de me répondre ! Dis moi, une fois pour toute, ce que tu veux Goren !

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes... Réussit-il à avouer.

-Tu ne veux pas ! Parce que tu crois que tout peut redevenir comme avant ! Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? Rester à ici à faire semblant... Le mieux est que je quitte tout, lança t-elle , que je recommence une nouvelle vie ailleurs... Sans toi...

-NON ! Cria Bobby en se levant d'un bond. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser parce que sans toi, je ne suis rien...

Alex fut prise totalement au dépourvut. Il lui faisait face, et son regard montrait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre face à cet aveu de sa part.. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil, situé derrière elle.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, continua t-il d'une vois brisée par l'émotion. C'est depuis que je te connais que mon chaos est devenu moins sombre grâce à tes sourires, à toi tout simplement. Tu es une personne extraordinaire, la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré dans ce monde. Je ne pensais pas ressentir un tel bonheur dans ma vie. Et c'est toi, qui me fait vivre ce bonheur.

-Alors pourquoi refuse tu ce bonheur ? Lui demanda t-elle avec douceur.

-Parce que je ne te mérite pas, Alex, lui opposa Bobby en s'agenouillant face à elle. Je n'ai rien fais dans ma vie pour mériter cet amour que tu me porte.

-C'est faux Bobby, et tu le sais, lui répondit Alex en posant le dos de sa main sur une de ses joues. Tu es la seule personne à qui je confierais ma vie les yeux fermés.

-Tu es restés à mes côtés depuis tout ce temps là... Pourquoi ? Alors que d'autres auraient fuit bien avant..

-Tu en vaux la peine Goren, répliqua t-elle.

-Tellement que tu veux faire ta vie avec moi, construire un foyer...

-Oui... Je veux que tu sois à moi et que je sois à toi. Je désire plus que tout entrer dans ta vie.

Les yeux de Bobby se brouillèrent. Il ferma les yeux et une larme vient se former au coin d'un oeil. Elle glissa lentement sur sa joue. Alex l'écrasa avec son pouce. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard débordant d'amour. Elle était la toute première à l'accepter comme il était, à vouloir faire partit de sa vie. Comment pouvait elle l'aimer autant ?

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui et il en prenait juste conscience. Alex lui tendait la main pour un meilleur avenir. Peut-être était-il temps de tourner le dos au passé et de faire face à un futur qui pourrait lui offrir un possibilité de trouver un équilibre dans sa vie.

C'était la première fois, qu'il avait envie de se donner entièrement à une personne, pas à n'importe qui mais à elle.

Finalement la perspective d'être autre chose qu'un ami avec elle, le séduisait.

Il se pencha doucement vers Alex, enserra sa taille de ses bras afin de poser sa tête sur son ventre.

Elle sourit devant ce geste. Ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux noirs de son compagnon. Chacun n'osait prononcer un mot, de peur de briser cet instant magique. Il se releva totalement apaisé de ses doutes, de ses peurs. Son visage se rapprocha de celui d'Alex. Il écarta quelques mèches qui lui cachait son si beau regard.

Comment avait il put croire que cela serait une erreur ?

-Il va falloir penser à prendre rendez-vous avec le gynécologue, lança t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

-C'est ce que tu veux réellement Bobby ? Demanda Alex le regard plein d'espoir.

Il ne lui répondit pas, esquissant juste un léger sourire. Les mots à partir de cet instant était inutile, seul les gestes comptaient. Il entoura de ses mains, le visage d'Alex, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne résista pas car elle avait attendu trop longtemps pour pouvoir, de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres. Tous les deux était comme dans un état de manque qu'il faillait à tout prix assouvir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, après s'être embrassés avec fougue, qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle front contre front affichant un air de plénitude.

-Alex, je veux te dire que...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Chut... dit elle espiègle. Robert Goren montrez le moi au lieu de me le dire.

Bobby lui rendit un regard dévoilant tous ses sentiments pour elle, avant de déposer ses lèvres avec un infinie douceur sur les siennes. Il avait très bien saisit cette fois ce qu'elle voulait.

La nuit ne venait que de commencer pour nos deux amants. Mais aussi le début d'un tout nouveau chapitre d'une toute nouvelle histoire.

Merci de me laisser vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais !


End file.
